In the Arms of a Hawk
by CloverPiece
Summary: Lai D. Raven is a pirate captain and is searching for a crew. She finds a few crew members along the way, but is she just finding crew members or a feeling towards a swordsman that she met? MihawkxOC Rated: T (can change later)
1. The first member

Raven were sailing on a boat she had stolen from a man. She was training with her sword at the same time.

After a few hours later she came to an island. She got out of the boat and walked towards the forest. She always loved the nature. It brought her peace, but that peace didn't stay for too long. Some men were robbing a woman. Raven took out her sword and ran towards them.

"Hey! Stop that now or you die" She said with an evil smirk.

"Hahahaha! What are you going to do? Tickle me with that sword of yours!" One of the men said with an annoying laugh.

"Okay, as you wish..." Raven said and cut the man in front of her. "Well... someone else?" She said looking to the other men. All of them fared her and ran away. "Cowards!" Raven shouted after them.

"Thanks for saving me" The woman said.

'She looks younger than me' Raven thought for a moment before speaking. "Your welcome"

"My name is Liz" The woman before her said with a friendly smile.

"My name is Lai D. Raven... can you fight?" Raven asked her.

"Huh? W...what do you mean fight?" Liz asked confused. Didn't understand were that question came from.

"I asked if you can fight?" Raven repeated herself.

Liz looked at her for a moment and said "Well... I can paralyze people by hitting them on their veins that makes them move.

Raven gaped at her then gave her a big smile. "Your joining my crew!" She said and walked off.

"Eh?"

After walking into a town on the island Raven and Liz made their way to a bar.

"Two sakes please" Raven ordered the bartender.

Liz sat down a bit uncomfortable. "Hey Raven..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I'm not sure... I want to be a pirate" She said looking down.

"Oh come on! Your my first crew member. It'll be fine and fun" Raven said while drinking her sake.

Liz was still unsure, but said "Well, okay! I'll be your crew member"

"Yes! Now that's more like it" Raven said a little dizzy, she were getting drunk.

"How many did you drink already?" Liz said surprised.

Raven looked at her with her head on the side "I don't remember..." then continued to drink. Liz gave a little smile.

Next day Raven and Liz sailed out to the sea. It was really quite. Liz was watching the waves and she played a little with the water. Raven laid on the boats floor and were watching the sky.

"Hey Raven" Liz said with a calm voice.

"Yeah, what is it? Raven asked eying her.

Liz were still playing with the waves "I just wondered why you wanted to become a pirate?"

"Well, I was bored. Six years of just being alone... it's kind of boring you see." She said glancing up again. "I was a pirate before. But my captain got executed so I left the crew"

"Oh, I see... was he a good man?" Liz asked looking at her.

Raven sighed. "He was like a father to me" Raven said sitting up.

"I'm sorry" Liz said.

"Don't be. You don't have to be. I already got over it" She said smiling at her.


	2. The mysterious man

Raven and Liz came to an island after their conversation about Raven's past. The island was kind of scary. There wasn't any living things not even plants and trees. The only thing they could see was mist.

They held each others hand so they wouldn't lose themselves.

"Raven we should get back" Liz said tightening her grip on the purple haired woman.

"Don't be scared Blondie" Raven said. She had started to call Liz for Blondie.

Liz came closer and hugged her captains arm this time.

After walking awhile they ended up were they started, on the shore. But their boat wasn't there. Raven and Liz looked around confused.

"Who are you?"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Liz shouted and hid herself behind Raven.

"Calm down Blondie, it's just a man" She said to her crew mate. "We're lost on this island. We came here with a little boat and can't find it now" Raven said.

The man looked at the woman who were still hiding behind her friend. "I saw your boat float into the sea" The mysterious man finally said.

"What!?" Liz cried. "We'll never be able to get off of this island now!"

"Calm down, we'll find a way" Raven said in a calm voice then sighed.

The man was still staring on Liz. "You can come to my home if you want a place to stay for the night" The man said.

"What do you say Blondie, should we?" Raven asked her.

Liz thought for a moment, 'We don't even know him. Think if he is a pervert or a murderer and he just stares at me. Well I could understand why men would stare at me' She finally spoke "Well, you're the captain so... you decide"

"Okay then, we're staying"

'Why didn't I just say "HELL NO!" now we have to stay with this creep' Liz thought.

All three of them entered the mysterious man's house. Liz was surprised that the man lived in a normal house like other people did. She thought that

he was a poor man but he was in good condition.

"We forgot to introduce our self's! My name is Lai D. Raven" Raven said stretching out her hand.

The man took it and shacked it. "My name is Zenn"

Liz stretched out her hand as well. "My name is Liz"

He took it and looked her in the eyes. He was just staring at those black onyx eyes like he could disappear in them.

Raven saw the little romantic moment so she just smiled and started to look around.

"Nice to meet you, Liz" Zenn finally said and let her hand go.

They talked about each other and Zenn wasn't surprised to see that Raven and Liz were pirates.

Next day there was more light outside so Liz decided to go to the shore to see if the boat may have returned.

On the way there she heard some foot steps behind her. She prepared to attack but the thing behind her acted faster and got a sack over her head.


	3. Where's Liz?

Raven woke up and didn't see her blond friend. She got up and headed out of the room. She saw Zenn in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Zenn! Have you seen Liz?" She asked looking at what he was preparing.

"Oh, good morning!" He said hiding some things in his pocket. "She said she would go out"

Raven started to suspect some things. 'What is he hiding in those pockets? Well, I can't just say "What have you done to her?" have to find out on my own'

Raven got out of the kitchen and headed to the room they were staying at. She took her sword and got out to look after Liz.

Raven walked around awhile but didn't see her anywhere. Raven saw something gleam on the ground. She took the little thing up. It was Liz's star shaped earring. Raven started to run around the island searching for her crew mate.

After running awhile she returned to Zenn's house. She rushed in "Zenn! Zenn, where are you?!" She shouted worried for her blond friend.

"Coming, coming!" Zenn said entering the room. "What's the matter?" He asked worried.

"What did you hide from me back then?" Raven asked right to his face.

Zenn started to sweat a little. "N-nothing!" He said nervous.

Raven took out her sword. "Tell me! Now!" She said angry.

"Hey, calm down! Okay I'll tell you" He said this time scared and nervous. "I-I made a necklace for Liz..." He said a bit embarrassed.

Raven's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just did. "I'm sorry Zenn, but Liz has disappeared. I can't find her" Raven said looking sad.

"Come on! We better hurry up then" He said dragging her out of the door.

They ran and ran. Finally they found a warship on the shore and it looked like a Marine warship.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Raven whispered to Zenn.

"I have no idea" He answered

Liz was tied up on the boats mast. She was surrounded by Marines.

"So... you must be Liz, right?" The man in front of her asked. He was wearing a coat that Marine captain were wearing.

"Yeah... so why did you tie me up here?" Liz asked. 'They can't know that I'm a pirate, right? I mean, Raven and I haven't even fought some pirates or Marines. We couldn't be known to anyone'

"Because you're a pirate" The man said smirking.

'Impossible! How can they know that?' Liz was thinking and thinking but didn't get an answer.

"You are the companion to Lai D. Raven, right?" He asked.

Liz couldn't believe how he knew her. "How do you know all this?!" Liz shouted.

The man turned around to face her. "Because I'm Raven's father"

* * *

**Sorry guys! If you want to see Mihawk. But he'll appear soon!**


	4. Daughter VS Father

"WHAT?!" Liz couldn't believe in what she was hearing. The Marine captain is Raven's father.

"My name is Lai D. Shade" The Marine aptain said. "Don't worry I won't kill you or take you to prisson. I thought it would be easier to talk like this"

"What do you want to talk about?" Liz asked him.

Shade cleared his throt and said "I want you to quit being on her crew"

"Well, wouldn't expect more from a Marine." Liz said totally calm. "What if I refuse?" Lis asked her captain's father.

"We take you to prisson" Shade said.

"That'll never happen!" Raven said from behind. She was holding her sword. Zenn was beside her. He was ready to fight.

"Well well, look who's here... my precius little daughter" The Marine captain Shade said.

"I'm not your daughter!" Raven shouted and charged towards her so-called-father.

She swung her sword a few times but he dodged every one of them. Shade wasn't attacking her only dodgin her moves. Raven jumped back and prepeard for a move she had just learned.

Her eyes were closed. She held her sword above her head. Then said "Shadow Slash" and she sliced the boat in half. Zenn had helped Liz escape.

"Now it's only you and me" Raven said with her smirk. "Your men are on the other part of the ship"

"You've gotten stronger. I'm impressed" Shade said. "Then I think we can get serius now"

The Marines, Liz and Zenn were watching the fight from the other part of the boat. "I didn't knew that she was that strong" Zenn said.

"Neither did I" Liz said quite impressed.

"I hope she'll be allright" Zenn said conserned.

Shade's punches was that hard that it made holes on the ship and Ravens slashes just cut thrue every thing in its path.

Both of them was beaten up. "That's enough. I'm leaving with my friend" Raven said getting up from the floor. She jumped towards the other part of the ship. "Liz, Zenn let's go"

Liz and Zenn followed her without saying a word.

After threathing Raven's wound they rested a few day's in Zenn's house.

"L-Liz c-could you come here for a second?" Zenn asked while blushing a little.

Liz walked towards him. "Yeah?"

Zenn took out the little box he had in his pocket. "I-I made this for you. It's a little present" He said giving her the box.

"Liz took it and opened it. "Wow! It's so pretty" Liz said her eyes big as ever. It was the necklace he had intend to give her. "Thank you Zenn!" Liz said and hugged him tightly.

Zenn felt like his heart were going to pop out and Raven was just enjoying the scene from the chair she was sitting on.

Raven's wound had finally healed and they were about to leave with a row boat Zenn had made them.

"Well, this is goodbye then" Zenn said with a sad look but forced himself to smile.

"What do you mean?" Raven said. Allready lying in the boat.

"Yeah! Do you think we can row a boat. Come here!" Liz said with a smile.

"Huh?" Zenn didn't get what was happening.

"Your the new crew member so come in!" Raven said sitting up.

"R-really?!" Zenn couldn't believe in what he was hearing.

"If the captain says so then it's it. Now come!" Liz said.

Zenn couldn't be happier than he allrady was. He was going to sail together with Liz. He jumped into the boat and started rowing away.


	5. Enter ruler of the East Blue

**After a month**

"Hey, Raven! Look" Zenn was pointing at a guy with a straw hat.

"What's with him?" Raven asked looking to the boy's direction.

"It's the rookie pirate, Straw Hat" Liz said.

Raven took a good look at him. "Hey! Straw Hat!" Raven shouted to the boy.

"He turned around to look at the sours of the voice. "Yeah?"

"Can you come over here?" Raven asked nicely. Raven felt the angry stares from her two crew members.

"So did you want to order something?" He asked since he is working here on Baratie.

"No. I wanted to meet you" Raven streched out her hand "My name is Lai D. Raven. I'm a pirate too"

They shaked hands. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you" He said with his large smile.

After a few moments later Raven and Luffy bacame best friends, Zenn and Sanji were fighting over Liz and Liz became friends with Nami. Zoro and Usopp just sat next to Raven and Luffy.

A little while later a big ship with pirates on it appeared in front of Baratie.

Two men came out of the ship one of them were starving to death.

One of the cooks said he was Don Krieg ruler of the East Blue.

Later on Sanji came with food to him. After he ate it he hit Sanji. Raven, Liz and Zenn got all up from their seats.

'This man... he's a joke' Raven thought. She was really angry because of his moves.

All the customers ran away from the floating resturant.

"This is a pretty good ship... I believe I take it" He said after hurting one of his own comrades.

'First he starved to death and now he wants the whole resturant! This guy is unbelievable' Liz thought.

Later some of the cooks thought that Sanji was a spy for Don Krieg.

The cook with the green hair took out a bazooka type weapon and shoot Don Krieg but it didn't work. He's just standing on the same spot.

A lot of weapons came out of him and he started to shoot everyone.


	6. Hawk-eyes Mihawk

After a while later the owner of the floating restaurants chief came Red Foot Zeff. He was a pirate too.

Don Krieg said that he would become the king of the pirates and that's were Luffy came in and said "Hold on... I'm the one who will become king of the pirates!"

Many cooks were shocked as well Don Krieg. Raven, Liz and Zenn wasn't surprised at all. They knew that he would say something like that.

Just when Luffy and Don Krieg was going to fight Zoro and Usopp came. "What's going on Luffy? Need some help?" Zoro said and as always Usopps legs were shaking.

Don Krieg took the food Zeff offered him and left to his ship. He said he would feed his men.

The guy who came along with Don Krieg talked about what happened on the Grand Line. How their ship got destroyed.

"His eyes... there were like hawks. Sharp and murderous. His gaze felt along like cold hands of death"

'What did he just say?' Thought Zoro. He was panicked.

"Well the... than can only be the one called Hawk-eyes" Red Foot Zeff said.

'Hawk-eyes? Who's that?' Raven thought.

Luffy was so happy to see that the Grand Line was such a dangerous place.

Some noises came from outside. "Liz, Zenn get ready the monkey faced guys crew is coming to attack" Raven said.

"Don't worry about me captain" Zenn said.

"Ready for action!" Liz said smirking.

"The ship sliced on its own!" Raven said surprised.

The whole ship was starting to shake everyone was falling to the ground. Everyone rushed out to see it closer. Two men was in the water.

"Luffy who are those?" Raven asked looking to the two guys who came out of the water.

"These are Zoro's old friends Yosaku and Johnny. They are pirate hunters" Luffy said.

"Big sis Nami took all the treasure and sailed away!" Yosaku said crying.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Luffy, Zoro and Usopp yelled at the same time.

Liz and Zenn saw the expression on Zeff's face and looked at the direction he was looking at. When Liz and Zenn saw it they told Raven right away.

"Captain! Look!" Zenn said pointing in the direction the small boat was coming.

"Is that...?" Raven said.

Zoro's heart was pounding really hard and fast. "It's him... he's here... Hawk-eyes"

"Hey, who's that?" Luffy said looking into Hawk-eyes direction.

"That him... Hawk-eyes" Zoro said still breathing hard.

"So that's him?" Luffy said.

"Yeah... the greatest swordsman in the world" Zoro finally said.

Raven looked to Zoro. She didn't know that Hawk-eyes were the greatest. Raven started to listen to the cooks conversation than heard Zeff saying that he sliced the ship with the sword on his back. 'No way! He sliced that ship with that sword!' She thought.

One of Don Krieg's men said "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Just killing time" Hawk-eyes Mihawk answered.

Raven saw his face better now. 'His eyes really is like a hawks. His hot as hell at the same time... and I thought he looked scary' Raven said in her head and started to blush a little.

"Bastard!" The man from before said took out his guns.

Hawk-eyes Mihawk took out his sword and held it towards him. The pirate shoot and Mihawk just changed their direction using his sword.

"Wow! When did Zoro get their?" Raven said smiling widely. Then she rushed over their too.

"Captain where are you going?" Zenn asked looking at his captain who was jumping on the small parts of the sliced ship. "Man she's crazy rushing over their"

"Don't worry Zenn. Raven is strong" Liz said. Everyone around them looked at Raven now and then at Zoro.

Zoro asked Mihawk to a duel. Mihawk got om board on one of the ship parts. Zoro took out his swords. Mihawk took out a pocket knife.

"Funny. What do you think your going to do with that?" Zoro asked smirking with his sword in his mouth.

"It will be more than enough to defeat you" He said.

"Hey, Zoro! Look out!" Raven said coming from behind. She drew out her sword and cut the guy who tried to do a sneak attack on Zoro.

Zoro looked behind to see that he was saved by Raven. "Thanks, Raven" He said and tuned back to face his enemy.

"Letting a little girl save you, huh?" Mihawk said. "Well, she's better than you are"

Zoro was getting angry but the one who was most angry was Raven "How dare you call me little girl! I'm 32 you know!" Raven said with an angry face.

Zoro couldn't believe it. 'She looks younger than me' He thought. "Raven, stay out of this. I got some fight to handle here" He finally said.

Raven looked at him. "You won't be able to defeat him" She said totally calm this time.

Zoro looked at her. "What did you just say?!" He burst out.

"Oh, come on... I hate to repeat myself. I said that you won't be able to defeat him" She said and then jumped on the mast who were above them. She was going to watch the match from up there.

"Even she knows it" Mihawk said.

Zoro was losing his patience.

He attacked the man in front of him.

* * *

**Finally Mihawk is in! XD I did a little time skip so Mihawk could come into the pic. This chapter was longer and I will try to do all the chapters longer this time.**

**Thanks to you who's reading. Plz follow and **


	7. Zoro VS Mihawk

Mihawk was blocking and dodging every move that Zoro made.

'I-I can't lose... I made a promise' Zoro thought. 'To become the greatest swordsman in the world... that is my dream'

Raven were watching their fight from above. She was getting stressed. Her legs were shaking. 'Is this the power the greatest have?' She thought for herself. 'Zoro... do your best. Show him what you are made of'

Mihawk's little knife was now in Zoro's chest. But Zoro didn't stand back. He just stood their. "You are defeated but you won't stand back. Why?" Mihawk asked.

"I made a promise... if I stand back I'll be shattering the promise I made. I rather die than losing my honor!" Zoro said looking him in the eye.

Mihawk drew back his knife. "What's your name?" He asked the green haired guy.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro" He said prepering for an attack.

Mihawk drew his big sword who was on his back. "I'll remeber that name. No one as strong as you has showed up in a long time."

Both of them prepeared for the attack and they striked. "Three thousand worlds" Zoro said. After a few seconds later two of his sword got cut. Zoro turned around and opened his arms.

"But why?" Mihawk asked.

"Scars on the back of a swordsman is a shame" He said with a smile.

"Fine!" Mihawk said and cut him with his large sword. Zoro fell into the sea.

"ZORO!" Raven and Luffy cried at the same time.

"BIG BRO!" Yosaku and Johnny cried and got into a boat so they could go an get him.

Raven jumped down from the mast. She got angry for a minute and didn't know what she was doing. She took out her sword that was on her back and charged at him. Mihawk dodged her attacks but was surprised when he saw her prepearing for a special attack.

"Shadow slash!" She said.

Mihawk looked at the shadow on the ground. He saw the shadow of the slash but not itself. He dodged it of caurse. 'That sword is the Shadow Sword... Where did she find it?' Mihawk wondered.

Luffy stretched his arm and was allready there next to Raven.

"Are you that guy's comrades? I'm impressed you could just stand back and watch" Mihawk said looking at Luffy and then at Raven. "Don't worry. He's still alive."

Both of them glanced at the direction Zoro was in. Yosaku and Johnny had pulled him out of the water. Usopp came with some medicin.

"It is still to early for you to die! My name is Hawk-eyes Mihawk! No mather how long it takes I will wait for you and keep the title of the greatest swordsman in the world. Than seek me out, Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk said.

Raven looked at Mihawk. 'He doesn't look that bad at all' She thought than glanced at Zoro.

"You, what is your goal?" Mihawk asked Raven and Luffy.

"To become the king" Luffy said while Raven just glanced up to the sky. She didn't answer his question because she didn't know what her dream was.

Zoro drew his sword. "Luffy... can you hear me?" He said.

"Yeah!" Luffy said back.

"I'm sorry for dissapointing you... I know you need less than the greatest swordsman in your crew... I'm sorry! From today on I swear I will never lose again!" Zoro started to cry. "Untill the day comes and I defeat that man... I will never lose again! Is that okay, king of the pirates?!"

Luffy laughed. "Yepp!"

Mihawk smiled and looked at Luffy. "You're a good team" He said and then glanced at Raven.

"Hey, Hawk-eyes!" Don Krieg yelled from behind. "Weren't you here to kill me, ruler of the East Blue?"

"The idea had crossed my mind, but I have had my fun today. So I'm going home" Mihawk said.

"Well my fun hasn't even started yet" He said and took out his weapons. He glanced at Raven and then at Mihawk.

Mihawk saw that he was going to shoot her. He ran towards Raven, took her in his arms. Krieg had already started to shoot but Mihawk dodged every bullet and jumped to a safe place. He put her down and sliced the ship Krieg was on.

Raven was surprised, feeling him so close to her. His bare chest against her body. She started to blush. "Th-thank you, Mihawk" She said looking down on the floor.

Mihawk looked at her and gave her a smile then disappeared.

'He smiled at me! He smiled at me!' Raven thought. She was so happy that she could start to laugh but she hold it in.

"Blondie, Zenn! Time to go!" She shouted at them. She turned to look at Luffy. "Straw Hat, it was nice to meet'cha. I hope we can see each other again some day... in the Grand Line" Raven said then took off to her little boat.

After a few hours later Raven, Liz and Zenn came to an island. They stopped their to get some things they needed.

They walked into the town. "Let's meet at the boat after 3 hours" Raven said. Liz and Zenn nodded.

Raven walked into a bar and started to drink som sake. She was thinking about Mihawk. 'Why am I thinking about him all of a sudden?' She took the whole bottle of sake and gave the bertender the money.

She got out from the bar, headed towards a cloth shop. She was going to buy some clothes to herself.

She entered the shop and the people inside got scared of her. She saw some of them whispering at each other. 'What's the matter of this people?' Raven thought. She was a little dizzy. The sake bottle was still in her hands. She took one more sip of it before searching for clothes.

"Look, it's her!" A man in a nice suit said to another man.

"What is a pirate doing in here?" He asked a little fared.

'What?! They know that I'm a pirate?' Raven thought. She took the clothes she had chosed and paied the bill. She headed out from the shop and walked towards their boat.

When she was at her boat, she saw no one. It was still far to early for them to meet up. She laid down as usual and started to drink her sake.

After a minutes later a seagull with a newspaper came. It left the paper and flew away.

Raven opened the newspaper and saw a bounty. It was her bounty.

DEAD OR ALIVE, Lai D. Raven, 40,000,000 BERRIES.


	8. The Cursed Mermaid

"Yes! I got my first bounty, and it's really a high amount of berries!" Raven yelled.

"Okay, calm down Raven" Liz said. Liz and Zenn had returned to the boat with a lot of things.

"Why are you so happy about a bounty? It's not a good thing, right?" Zenn asked.

"Of course it is a good thing! I'll show that Shade guy" Raven said with an evil smirk.

Liz and Zenn remembered her father the Marine captain Shade. "I wonder how he would react?" Liz said.

**Somewhere in South Blue**

"I-I can't believe it... m-my beautiful daughter is a real pirate now!" Shade said while he was crying. The Marines around him tried to comfort him.

"Calm down captain" One of the Marines said. "She... she may turn back"

"That will never happen! I know my daughter, she's so stubborn. Think if she gets coughed and then executed!" He said and started to cry more.

**Back to Raven and her crew**

Raven and her crew were sailing towards an island. They hopped to find a real ship to themselves now. After all Raven got her first bounty and she needs a ship with a pirate flag on it.

The boat touched the land. They took the boat out of the water so it didn't sail away on its own.

They walked awhile and came to a town. "Come on, we have to find a better ship" Raven said with excitement. "We still have the gold we stole 3 weeks ago, right?"

"Yepp! It's all here in this bag" Liz said.

They continued to walk till they find an old man. He looked like a shipwright. Raven walked to the man.

She now stood in front of the old man. "Hey, old man!" Raven said. The man looked up. "You look like a shipwright, are you one because I wanted to buy a boat"

"Yes, I am a shipwright but I don't sell boats to pirates" The old man said. He new that Raven was a pirate.

"So you've seen my bounty, huh? Well, I have a lot of gold" Raven said and pointed to the bag Liz was holding.

The man wondered awhile. "Well, okay then. You can buy one of my ships" He said and got up. "Follow me"

"Wow!" Raven said amazed. "Look at all this ships!"

The man stopped. "So... chose one"

Raven, Liz and Zenn looked around for awhile. There were so many beautiful ships.

"I chose this one" Raven said pointing on one of the ships.

The others got towards the ship she had chosen. "Are you sure? I call her The Cursed Mermaid" The old man said.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because several pirates came and bought this ship but everyone of them returned it back to me. They said it was cursed. It always happened bad things when they were on the boat" The old man explained.

Raven looked at the boat and then at the ground. "So it's cursed" She said in a calm voice. "That makes it more exiting!" She said and handed over the gold and jumped on the ship.

The old man just smiled and sold the boat to Raven.

After taking the boat out on the sea, Raven planned on how to make her pirate flag. "Now it's time to paint the flag!" Raven yelled with hap happiness.

Raven first painted the skull and then added black wings on it. "Done! Cool, huh?"

"Captain is that crow wings?" Zenn asked pointing at the wings.

"Yepp! From today on we are Crow Pirates" Raven said with pride.

Zenn helped Raven to set the flag on the masts top.

"Perfect!" Raven said.

"It's already been three days since we bought this ship and I've just had no luck" Zenn said looking angry towards his captain.

"Me too!" Liz said from behind.

Raven sighed and looked at them. "Come on guys. Be a little nicer to Mermaid" Raven said. She walked to the head of the ship. "Don't worry they'll like you too. You are going to become a famous ship just like our crew"

"Hey, captain!" Liz shouted.

"Yeah, Blondie what is it?"

"Look! It's Hawk-eyes" Liz pointed to the direction were she saw a little boat with candles on.

'Mihawk! What is he doing here? Why am I getting hotter and hotter around my cheeks?' Raven rushed to the bathroom of the ship.

She looked into the mirror. She was blushing. "Why am I blushing?! Have to stop it" She said and walked out.

Mihawk stood there looking at Liz and Zenn who were going to attack.

"Guys stop!" Raven said getting in front of them.

"But Raven he is-" Liz said before being interrupted by her captain.

"I know who he is" Raven said turning around to face Mihawk. "Why are you here?" Raven asked looking at Mihawk trying to hide her blush.

"I came because I wanted to discuss some things with you" He said.

"Private or..." Raven said.

"Private" Mihawk answered.

Raven and Mihawk walked into the cabin.

Liz and Zenn were trying to listen but couldn't hear a thing.

"So what is it?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

Mihawk looked at her awhile before talking. "I wanted to ask you were you found your sword?"

Raven looked at him a little confused. "Why?"

Mihawk only wanted an answer on his question.

"I found it in a cave on an island in South Blue" She said.

"Which island?" He asked.

"I don't know. There were no people on that island. Not even animals" She said whispering the last part. Raven loved all the animals so she was a bit sad to that. She had thought that they were killed.

Mihawk thought for a moment. "Can you give me your sword?"

Raven wondered what he wanted with the Shadow Blade. "What... are you going to do?" She asked looking scared.

Mihawk saw that she was getting scared. 'She looks cute when she is scared' He thought before shaking his head. "Don't worry, I just want to take a look at it" He said.

Raven took out her sword and gave it to him. Their hands touched. They stood like that for a few seconds but for Raven it felt like hours. She looked up to him. He was watching her. Raven felt a weird feeling she never felt before. 'What is this feeling?'

Mihawk took the sword and looked at it. It was some words on the sword but Mihawk couldn't read them they were on an old language.

Mihawk gave the sword back and walked out of the cabin. He got on board his own ship and sailed away.

* * *

**One more chapter today! :D I want to thank my first follower yuki0123**

**I made a picture on Raven's wanted poster it's right here - art/Raven-Wanted-Poster-385629258  
**

**I also made a pic of their pirate flag - art/Crow-Pirates-Flag-385630662**


	9. The new member and the bounties

**Yeah! I found a computer here so I'll be able to post new chapters! :D :D :D**

**I don't own One Piece but I own my OCs**

**Now read! :D**

**Follow & Review Plz ;)**

Liz and Zenn waited for their captain to tell them what they were talking about. Raven just sat in her room and thought about the moment their hands touched.

'His hands... what is this feeling?' She thought. Then she wondered why he was so interested in her sword. She couldn't find an answer to that question.

Liz and Zenn came into her room. "Captain, what did you two talk about?" Zenn asked her.

Raven looked up to them. "He asked about my sword" She said a little disappointing.

Liz saw that she was a bit thoughtful and thought that she should ask her about this later.

"Raven, can I come in?" Liz asked behind the door to her captain's room.

"Yeah, come in" She answered back. "What's the matter?"

Liz closed the door and walked towards her captain. "I wondered... you seem to be a little distracted by something... or someone" Liz said the last words with and evil smirk.

"W-what are you talking about?" Raven said a little surprised. 'This someone she says... it couldn't be Mihawk, right' She thought.

"Since Hawk-eyes left, you've been wondering and daydreaming" Liz said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blondie. Now if you excuse me I have to... sleep" Raven said and got out of the room and laid down on the deck.

'Well, now I know that she got some interest in that Hawk-eyes'

The Crow pirates landed on an island. They walked into a small town.

The town was full of Marines.

"Look! It's Shadow Blade Raven!" One Marine shouted. All the others turned around and looked at her.

"Oops!" Was all Raven could say before running away with her friends. But they got surrounded.

"Guess we have to take action" Zenn said preparing to fight. "Oh! By the way, congratulations captain... for your new title"

Raven smirked and said. "Thanks, Zenn" They started to attack. Raven drew her sword out of her back and charged at some Marines.

Liz were hitting some of the Marines with her index fingers and middle fingers so they got paralyzed.

Zenn were knocking down some of the Marines with only his fists. His fists were so strong that it could make a rock shatter.

After defeating and killing some of the Marines, the Crow pirates ran towards their ship. They got on board and set sail.

Their was some Marine war ships coming towards them and Raven had to slice the ships apart.

"Shadow Slash!" She yelled and sliced the ships in front of them.

"That was close" Liz said a bit exhausted. She laid herself on the floor. Zenn saw her laying down so he got towards her and sat down next to her.

Liz knew from the first that he had a little crush on her so she just let him be and closed her eyes. 'Never misses an opportunity' She thought smiling a little.

"You guys are strong" A voice called from the top of their mast. Every three of them looked up shocked to see a little girl with pink hair and a gun in her hands.

"Who are you, and why do you carry a gun?" Zenn asked confused. "You shouldn't play with guns little girl"

The girl jumped down from the mast. "I may be a little girl but I'm fully aware how to use a gun" She said putting her gun away.

Raven came closer to her and lowered her body down so she could be in her level. "Who are you and why are you on board my ship?" She asked her with a calm voice.

"My name is Jon Clair and I want to join your crew, bid sis" She said with a cute smile that everyone could fall for.

Raven thought for a few minutes. "Okay then" She said with a friendly smile.

"WHAT!" Liz and Zenn yelled at the same time.

"We don't even know her" Liz said.

Raven turned towards them. "Don't worry she's friendly. I can see that from her looks" She said and smiled towards them too. "So then... I bet you already know my name so let me introduce you to the crew" She said walking towards Liz and Zenn. "This is Liz, but I call her Blondie and this is Zenn"

"Nice to meet you guys" Clair said with her cute smile.

Liz and Zenn were still a little unsure about their captains decision but tried to be friendly. Both of them gave her a fake smile.

"So... could you tell us about yourself a little?" Raven asked their new pink haired friend.

"Well... I'm 12 years old and I lived on that island we were on a few hours ago. I am really good at shooting and running. I actually have Devil Fruit powers" She said the last sentence with a smile.

All the others were surprised. She was their first crew member with Devil Fruit powers. "Which Devil Fruit is that?" Asked Liz.

"The Speed Speed Fruit" Clair said. "It makes me run really fast"

"COOL!" Raven said in a scream. "Show it to us!"

In a few second she was behind them.

Then she started to tell about herself a bit more. "I was so good at stealing and got a bounty on my head. It's worth 50,000,000 Berries"

"What?! It's higher than mine" Raven said with an annoyed voice. She crossed her arms around her chest and sat their like a child. "Having someone in my crew who has higher bounty than mine..." She whispered to herself but the other heard her anyway.

"They started to call me Little Thief Clair"

**A few days later**

"Hey, Raven!" Liz shouted at her captain.

Raven walked out of the cabin to see Liz and the others sitting around something on the floor. "What is it?" She said and yawned.

Liz took up the thing that were on the ground. "Look"

In front of Raven's eyes were a bounty. She couldn't see it clearly because of the sun and her tired eyes. But after blinking a few times she saw her name and a lot of numbers on it.

"LAI. D RAVEN, 100,000,000 BERRIES" She said in almost a whisper. "WOW! THEY INCREASED MY BOUNTY TO 100,000,000!" Raven shouted really loud with happiness.

"Big sis was tired just a few moments ago and now she's all energetic" Clair said in surprise while Raven ran around the ship and saying "100,000,000" again and again.

Zenn sighed and smiled "That's our captain you know"

"Raven, their is something more" Liz said looking at the other wanted poster in her hands. "I got a bounty too" Liz said and showed her bounty.

Raven came closer. "DEAD OR ALIVE, LIZ, 25,000,000 BERRIES"

**Somewhere in East Blue**

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp yelled at his captain.

Luffy turned around to look at his long nosed friend. "Yeah?"

"Look, isn't this Raven and one of her crew members. You know Raven, the girl from Baratie" Usopp said showing the two bounties to his captain.

Luffy and Sanji walked towards the poster. "Yeah it is them!" Luffy said with a big smile.

"Oh! It's them, my little Raven-swan and Liz-chwan!" Sanji said dancing around the ship with heart shaped eyes.

**Back to the Crow pirates**

The Crow pirates were just hanging around the boat and waited for an island to approach.

Raven were sleeping as usual on the deck and Zenn watched Liz while she was playing a card game with Clair. They became really good friends with Clair in a short time.

"When are we going to get to Loguetown?" Clair asked. She was getting bored.

"There is still a few days until we get their. Of course if we don't run into trouble along the way" Liz said. She was bored too.

Everyone of them sighed when their captain was killing the time by sleeping.


	10. New member and The Straw Hats

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own One Piece but I own my OCs**

**Hope you like it and don't forget - Follow & Review Plz ;)**

* * *

'Her bounty has increased' A man with a large sword on his back thought while he was sailing somewhere on the Grand Line. 'I hope to see her really soon'

**A little time skip**

**Crow pirates has entered the Grand Line. Straw Hat pirates has defeated Crocodile.**

"Captain, look I got a bounty too now!" Zenn said really exited.

Raven walked to him with a smile. "And you were the one who said that it's nothing to be happy about. Look at yourself now"  
"Bid sis, I see a war ship in front of us!" Clair shouted from the head of the ship.

Raven rushed to the head of the Cursed Mermaid and looked out to the war ship. They were starting to shoot some cannonballs towards them.  
"Get ready for a fight you guys!" Raven yelled at her crew.

A cannonball was getting towards the ship. Raven drew her sword and sliced the cannonball before it came any closer to the ship.

Their ship was now close to each other. All the Marines on the war ship came on board the Mermaid. They started to attack.

"Destroy the ship!" A man called out from the war ship. The voice were familiar. Raven turned her head and saw none other than her so-called-father.

"Shade! What are you doing in Grand Line?" She shouted at him. She started to charge towards him but got stopped by other Marines. "Secret Technique: Shadow Slashing Storm!" She said and there was many slashes going towards the Marines and the war ship who were behind them. Raven was able to slice her father's ship again. But before sailing off she heard a man's voice.

"Help! Please help me!" The man was tied on the war ship's mast. Raven jumped on the sliced ship and rescued the tied up man. Both of them got on board the Mermaid. "Thanks" The man said.

"Who's this man, big sis?" Clair asked her captain looking at the man with her hands on her sides.

"I don't know" She said casually. "He wanted help so I helped him"

Liz came closer to his face which made Zenn a little angry. "I know him!" Liz jumped up. "You're Leonardo, the famous bandit"

He gave an evil smile. "You're right honey" He said with a flirting voice.

With that Liz backed a little. Zenn's face were becoming red. He was losing his patients. 'He is flirting with my little Liz!'

"So you're a bandit?" Raven said and looked at the man closer and closer.

The man got a little afraid after seeing what she did to that war ship. "Y-yeah!"

"What is your fighting style?" Raven asked him a little interested. Leo was a little confused.

Zenn came closer to his captain. "Why are you so interested?" He asked.

Raven just ignored his question and waited for the man in front of her to answer her little question.

"I'm using knifes" Leonardo answered getting little comfortable now.

Raven wondered for a few seconds and then came to a decision. "You're going to join my crew!"

Everyone of them around gaped at her including Leonardo. "WHAT!"

"Leo bro is joining our crew?!" Clair said pointing at the bandit. Then she smiled at him. "Okay, then he is my new best friend"

"Good! Now let's go" Raven said at last.

Leonardo were watching the little girl with pink hair. She was dancing around him. He had never a friend before and just right now he got this little girl as a friend. 'Friends...' He gave her a little smile.

* * *

After sailing a few days the Crow pirates landed on an island.

"S-s-straw hat!" Liz shouted totally surprised. The other crew members looked at the direction Liz pointed out.

"Hey! It's you guys!" Luffy said running towards the Crow pirates.

"It's been awhile" Raven said with a smile. She looked at the direction were a little raccoon dog and a tall pretty woman stood. "I guess you are the new members in Luffy's crew"

The woman and the little raccoon dog walked towards Raven. "Yeah, I'm Robin" The woman said.

Raven looked down on the smaller guy and saw that he looked a little afraid. "Hey there little raccoon dog, don't need to be afraid" Raven said.

Chopper jumped out angry. "I'm a reindeer!" He yelled.

Clair who was sitting on Leo's shoulder jumped down and ran towards the little guy. "So cute!" She said and squeezed the little critter against her chest. "What's your name?!"

Chopper freaked out and managed to get away from the scary girl's grip. He ran around while Clair chased after him and due to her Devil Fruit powers she was fast. She had caught him a few times but he managed to run away again.

Both the crew's sat down and chatted a while. After a few hours it became dark and they decided to camp on the shore.

* * *

Next morning Sanji were preparing food while he was arguing with Zenn about Liz, Clair was still chasing after Chopper and started to chase after Usopp too because of his long nose she wanted to touch so badly, Zoro was sleeping, the girls were doing girl chat and Luffy was waiting for his meal.

"The breakfast is ready! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Raven-swan and Liz-chwan!" Sanji said dancing around as usual.

"He hasn't changed at all" Raven and Liz said and sighed at the same time.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled in happiness and attacked everything his arm could get.

"Hey! Don't eat every piece of food you dumb ass! Let the ladies eat too!" Sanji said frustrated.

Everyone was eating while talking. "So, were did'ya meet Clair and Leo?" Luffy asked his mouth full with food.

Raven swallowed her food and started talking. "We found Clair on our ship one day when we ran away from some navy soldiers. She asked if she wanted to join us and I accepted her request. As for Leo, we saved him from the Marine captain Shade"

"Shade... isn't that man your father? Why do you call him with his name?" Usopp asked.

Everyone there wondered that even the Crow pirates because she hadn't told them the story of her and her dad. "Well... it's a long story, but I guess I can tell'ya" Raven said.


	11. Raven's past

**This chapter is about Raven and her past so enjoy it! :p**  
**I don't own One Piece but I own my OCs**  
**Follow & Review Plz ;)**

* * *

"My mother was a pirate and my father a Marine. They fell in love and my father... you know took her to bed one night." Raven said a little embarrassed. "But my father didn't know that she was a pirate. He learned that after a few weeks later. He left my mom all alone. When my mother noticed that she was pregnant to me she tried to contact my father but never found him. Finally I was born and was raised with my mom"

* * *

_"Mom, who was my father?" A little girl who was 5 years old asked her mother._

_"Your father... his name is Shade. He is a great and powerful man" Her mother told her daughter._

_"Where is he now?" She asked._

_Her mother wondered if she should tell her daughter about it. "Well... you see" She sighed and continued. "He is a Marine and you know that I was a pirate, so he... left me while I was pregnant to you, Raven" She said and an eye drop fell down her cheek._

_Raven leaned towards her mother and hugged her. "Don't cry mom... I'm here. I won't leave you" She said and hugged her tighter._

_Raven's mother was surprised to her words and hugged her back._

* * *

Raven started to cry in front of her friends when she were telling them the story. Clair came closer and hugged her captain.

"Well, when I became 14..."

* * *

_"Let her go!" Raven shouted to the Marines who were holding her mother. Raven ran towards the Marine who were holding her mother's arm. She bit his arm so it started to bleed._

_"Aaahhhh!" The Marine screamed in pain. He kicked Raven to the side._

_"Raven!" Her mother was worried of her daughter. "Don't touch her! I am the one you want, right? So leave her alone!" She yelled at the Marine who just had kicked her daughter._

_"Mom, no!" Raven screamed and took one of the sword a Marine had dropped. She charged towards the Marine._

_"Mom, huh? So you have a daughter?" The Marine said with a smirk. "I think we have to kill her too then, right men? Kill the girl!" He ordered some of the Marines._

_"RAVEN RUN AWAY!" Her mother yelled. "GO!"_

_"But-"_

_"GO! PLEASE, BEFORE YOU DIE!" She shouted to her daughter with tears in her eyes._

_Raven knew that it was too late to save her mother now. She ran away and heard her mother say "I LOVE YOU!" Raven just started to cry even more but didn't turn around to look at her because she heard a scream. 'She is... dead'_

* * *

Raven started to cry more and more of all this. She didn't want to remember but she couldn't just hold the pain inside of her forever. She had to share it.

"A-after a y-year I-I found a man n-named Billie" Raven said while she was crying at the same time. "H-he was a pirate"

* * *

_"Hey, wanna join my crew?" Billie asked the poor girl._

_Raven couldn't believe that someone wanted her. "Yes!" She said happily._

_After the first day in the crew named Billie Pirates she became friends with everyone. She got really close to a girl named Silvia. She was three years older than Raven but they became best friends._

_"Silvia?" Raven said looking at her friend._

_"Yeah?" She said turning around to face Raven. "Why so thoughtful?"_

_"I wanted to tell you about something..."_

* * *

"I told my best friend about my mother and father. She understood every word I said and just listened to me. Then after four months later I told it to my captain too" Raven said. She was still crying but she looked so calm. Only the tears that was falling could tell that she was crying other wise she looked just calm. "He listened to me like Silvia did and after that he hugged me like a father would hug his child. I knew from that moment that Billie and Silvia was my new family" Raven said and smiled a little.

Everyone around Raven was sad about her past but continued on listening to her.

"After 11 years, my father got killed by Marines..."

* * *

_"NO!" Raven and the whole crew yelled. Everyone was crying. They were so angry that they attacked the Marines without a second thought._

_However Raven couldn't move. she fell on the ground. "Why?" She told herself. "Why? Why am I so weak? I couldn't protect mom and know dad too"_

_Silvia came in front of Raven. She had tears in her eyes. She spit blood on the ground and fell._  
_"Don't... sleep... go... run!" She said and her eyes closed._

_Raven froze their. She looked at her sister. 'She... protected me! She gave up on her life... for me' Raven just looked at her now dead sister. "WHY?!" She yelled frustrated._

* * *

"My whole family had died now. I hadn't someone else. My mother, father and sister... they were all dead" Raven said while her tears just continued on falling. "After three years of their death, I found Shade"

* * *

_Raven couldn't believe that she had found the man she was searching for. "Why did you leave us?!" She yelled at her father. "Mom died because of you! You weren't there to protect her! Didn't you love her even a little?!" Raven said crying._

_Shade just couldn't say anything. He sat on the ground while looking down._

_Raven just punched, slapped and kicked him. "You fucking piece of shit!" She said and ran away._

* * *

"That's why I'll never consider him as my father. Ever" Raven said.

A little far away from the both pirate crews stood Mihawk. He had heard the whole story. 'I can't believe that she has been thru so much pain' He thought. He looked at her crying face. Something clenched his heart but he couldn't find the answer to what that was. 'Why do I feel this way towards her? I've seen many people like her before' He touched his chest and felt his beating heart. 'No way! It can't be'

"This feeling... could it be... Love?"


	12. The night under the moonlight Part 1

**I don't own One Piece but I own my OCs**

**Review & Follow Plz ;)**

* * *

The Crow pirates and the Straw Hats parted ways again. Raven still tried to forget her memories about her family but it was hard for her.

She was hanging onto the ship's railings and just watching the waves. 'Mom, dad, Silvia... rest in peace' She thought and placed her hand onto her heart.

"Big sis, are you okay?" Clair asked looking a little worried.

Raven turned her head to the youngest crew member. "I'm fine... don't worry" She said and ruffled her hair.

Clair looked annoyed. She hated when people played with her hair.

Raven just gave her a fake smile. "Come on, go and play" She said and turned her head again towards the sea. She laid her head on the railing and going back to her thoughts.

"Hey guys, bid sis isn't looking good" Clair said to the her crew mates.

All of them turned their heads towards their captain who was in deep thoughts.

"You're right... should we ask her why she is like that?" Liz asked her friends around her.

"Don't you see... she is thinking about her family. After all she had forgotten everything and we made her remember it again. Just let her be" Leo said totally calm.

"But-" Liz said before getting interrupted.

"He's right" Zenn said and walked into the cabin to prepare some things to eat.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping except Raven. She was just rolling in her bed trying to fall asleep. She got out of her bed and out on the deck.

She looked at the night sky before walking towards the rails. She stood there like she had done before that day. "Why?" She whispered to herself.

"Why did you have to die?"

"You can't change people's fate" A man's voice came behind her.

Raven turned around to see a man she hadn't seen in a while. "Mihawk?" She said surprised. She would have never thought to see him here right now. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked the man.

"I-I was just passing by" He said walking towards Raven.

Raven saw the little lie. "Yeah, right" She said ironically. "You were there, right?" She asked him.

Mihawk didn't understand what she meant. "Where?"

"On the island... you heard everything. That's why you're here" Raven said looking up to the sky.

Mihawk stood next to her. He saw that her hands was on the railings. 'Should I hold her hand?' He thought. He put his hand on the railing too. He looked up at the sky as well.

Raven saw the move he made. Her heart was pounding like she had just run 300 meters without a break. 'Shit! What should I do?!' She started to panic in her mind.

Mihawk's hand was almost close to hers now. He came a little closer and their fingers touched.

Raven drew her hand away but got stopped by Mihawk. He took her hand and drew her closer to him. Raven was shocked by the move he made. Mihawk hold her both hands now. He moved her hands up to his neck then held her by her waist. His face came closer to hers. Their lips were so close that they felt each others breaths against their lips. They came closer and closer. Mihawk closed his eyes and their lips touched.

Raven turned her head to her right. Mihawk opened his eyes to see that he kissed her cheek but not her lips. Raven's face was red. Her hands were still on his neck.

Mihawk saw her flushed face and just smiled. "Your eyes are so pretty in the moonlight" Mihawk said and made her face to turn back.

Mihawk just complimented her. Raven drew her hands back but they got caught by Mihawk again. He took them and put them on his bare chest and hugged her. He kissed her head and whispered something to her. "I can't stop thinking about you. What have you done to me?"

Raven's face got warm. 'Ahhh! My head is on fire!' She thought to herself and remained quiet.

Mihawk felt her warm face. He got worried and pulled back to look at her. "Are you okay? Your face felt really warm" He asked her.

'He is worried about me...' She thought. She didn't say anything which made Mihawk more and more worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" He said and kissed my forehead. "It seems like you have a fever"

"H-hey what do you think you're doing?" She said backing away. "D-don't kiss me again" Her face still red.

"Whahaha! You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Mihawk laughed loud.

"Shut up! The others is going to hear you!" She whispered to him a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry" He said still laughing a little.

Raven turned around crossing her arms around her chest. 'Big mistake!'

Mihawk grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He laid his head on hers and closed his eyes.

Raven tried to get loose but it didn't work. "L-let go!"

Mihawk held her tighter. "No, I want to be close to you" He said in a calm voice.  
Raven had stopped blushing a while ago but the redness came back. She felt something touch her neck.

Mihawk started to kiss her neck. He moved up to her ear and bit it. Raven moaned. She tried to release herself but then the words he whispered in her ear made her stop. It was three words. "I love you"

Raven stopped her movements and just stood there. Mihawk on the other hand continued with kissing her neck. He turned her around. He saw her surprised face and just smiled. He slammed his lips on hers and started to kiss her.

Raven was shocked and couldn't move. Mihawk put one of his hands on her waist and the other one the back of her head. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Then he let his tongue slid inside. He rolled it everywhere and explored her mouth.

Raven blushed and started to panic but felt the feeling she felt the day he came and asked her about the Shadow Blade. 'This feeling... I feel it again!' She thought. Her eyes widening. Then she realized that she just stood there frozen. She took his face in her hands and started to play along with his tongue.

Mihawk realized her movements and felt relieved. They stood there and were just kissing until both of them pulled back breathless. Raven's hands slid down to his chest and Mihawk's hands slid down to her waist. Raven's head was bent down and Mihawk watched her while his breathing turned normal again.

Raven let her head fall into his chest. Her arms wrapped his neck and she looked up at him with a smile.

'God... that smile makes me melt' Mihawk thought while Raven hugged him tight. Mihawk hugged her back. He saw that she was standing on her toes so he pulled her legs up around his waist and held her.

Raven who didn't care about his move just laid her head on his shoulder and whispered the same words he had whispered to her. "I love you" Mihawk smiled and held her in his arms.

* * *

**Yeeessss! Finally they kissed! XD XD XD**


	13. The night under the moonlight Part 2

**I hope you all liked the previous chapter! Here is part two :)**

**I don't own One Piece but I own my OCs**

**Review & Follow Plz ;)**

* * *

Mihawk and Raven were sitting on the floor on the deck. Mihawk were whispering some sweet things in Raven's ear which made her giggle.

"Your eyes is the most beautiful eyes I ever have seen... Your smile makes me melt... Your hold on me makes me wanna hold you more... Your scent makes me wanna bury my face in your chest..."

The last thing he whispered made her look at him a little confused. "Eh? Y-you w-wanna bury your face in m-my chest?" She stammered a little embarrassed.

"Kukukuku" Mihawk laughed quietly at her expression. "Yeah... I wanna bury my face in your chest" He said and did it.

Raven's face was going to explode. She was blushing really much now. "M-m-mihawk... s-stop it!"

He buried his face more deeply now and was mumbling some things. Raven didn't understand a thing he said. She tried to push him away by holding his head. He didn't move. 'Then there is just one option left...' She thought and started to pull his hair.

"O-ouch!" He said and pulled away. "What are you doing?" He asked, scratching his head. "That hurt"

"Oh... The greatest swordsman is going to cry because his girl pulled his hair" She said teasingly. She started to giggle.

"My girl?" Mihawk said quietly still scratching his head. Raven didn't hear him and was still giggling. Mihawk closed his eyes and smiled. "So... You're my little girl, eh?" He said with an evil smile. "Then I guess I have to punish you" Mihawk grabbed her by the waist and pulled on his lap. He started to tickle her.

"N-no! Mihawk s-stop!" She said between giggles.

After a few seconds a sound came from the cabin. "Shhh!" Raven shushed Mihawk. She walked towards the door and placed her ear on the door. She heard someone walking towards the door. "Mihawk, go and hide!" Raven whispered totally panicked.

Mihawk stood up and hide himself behind the stairs that goes up to the other level on the ship.

The door opened and Liz came out yawning. "Eh? Raven, why are you awake?" She asked, stretching her body a little.

"I... I couldn't sleep" She said with a fake smile scratching the back of her head.

'Big mistake... scratching your head while you're lying. Everyone can see that you are lying' Mihawk thought sighing. He continued to remain quiet and listened to the girls.

"Oh... well, okay. I woke up because I was going to drink some water" Liz said walking towards the kitchen.

Raven gave a sigh of relief and walked to were Mihawk was hiding.

"I can't understand how she fell for that lie" Mihawk whispered.

Raven smiled. "Well, guess I'm a good liar then"

"Yeah, right..." Mihawk said quietly.

Raven walked back were she stood when she was talking to Liz. Liz came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "G'night then" She said and walked into the cabin.

"G'night!" Raven whispered. "Mihawk you can come out now" She said and turned around. Mihawk was already behind her which startled her.

He laughed at her scared face and lifted her up, bridal style. He walked into the kitchen with her. "Make me something to eat" He said and placed her down.

"Hey! Who made you the boss?!" She said pointing at him. "Remember, you're on my ship"

"Whahaha!" Mihawk laughed and Raven shushed him once again. "Aren't you going to make a meal to your boyfriend?" Mihawk said and leaned his head a little to his left.

Raven glared at him and then started to make something to eat. Actually she's making meal because she is hungry.

After a while the meal was ready. They sat down and started to eat. Raven was of course drinking first her sake. She then ate her meal really fast which made Mihawk surprised. She was done before him.

Mihawk was eating slowly and drinking his wine. He looked at Raven she looked a little dizzy. He looked at the bottle next to her hand. 'She already drank the half of it?' He thought raising an eyebrow.

Raven took the whole bottle and started to drink from it. "Aaaahh! That was nice" She said now completely drunk. "Hey, Mihawk... why are you so handsome?" She asked, her head tilting a little down.

Mihawk got surprised. 'This will be fun...' He thought giving an evil smile. "Well... I don't know" He said still having the evil smile.  
Raven looked up and started to laugh like an insane person. "Nihihihihi!"

Mihawk had heard her laugh like that for the first time. He liked her laugh. Mihawk got up from his seat and started to walk towards Raven. He sat down beside her. He put one of his hands on her thigh. He let his hand slid down to her inner thigh then to her womanhood.

Raven gasped when she felt his hand touch her womanhood. Luckily he didn't slid his hands thru her panties. Raven was still drunk but stopped him when he tried to take of her panties. She had a little control of herself.

Mihawk was surprised that she could control herself. He looked at her face just when her head fell on his lap. She was sleeping on his lap now.

Mihawk just smiled and lifted her again. He walked out of the kitchen and into the other cabin. He saw a door and opened it. It was Raven's room. He walked towards the bed and put her down. He pulled out his sword and placed it beside her bed.

Some of her hair strands fell on her face. Mihawk moved them away and laid himself beside her. He touched her cheek and caressed it. He leaned forward and kissed her lips then held her towards his bare chest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, Raven woke up with a pounding in her head. She got up from her bed and held her head in her hands. She looked around and saw a piece of paper on her bedside table. It was from Mihawk.

_I'll be going now and hope to see you soon again._

_I love you!_

_Mihawk_

She smiled and crumpled the paper then threw it in the trash can. She walked out and saw the crew having fun as usual. She walked towards them. "Guys! We are going to find our next crew member so let's stop at the next island!"

Everyone was surprised to see their captain so happy but just smiled. "YEAH!"


	14. Meeting at Mariejois

**Yeah! Raven and Mihawk is together now! Mihawk and Raven won't appear together in a few chapters (I think?)**

**I don't own One Piece but I own my OCs**

**Review & Follow Plz ;)**

* * *

The Crow Pirates saw an island in front of them. "Captain, an island in view!" Zenn shouted and pointed to the island. Raven walked to the head of the ship and looked out to the island. She smiled and looked at Zenn.

Zenn understood what she meant with that smile. "Guys! We are going to stop at that island" Zenn said and turned his head back to the island.

While everyone made their preparations, Raven thought about Mihawk. 'I wonder what he is doing right now? Is he thinking about me too?' Raven's cheeks heated and didn't see Zenn coming towards her.

* * *

Mihawk was sailing to Mariejois on his little boat. He sat their peaceful and looked at Luffy's and Zoro's bounties.

'So these men manage to take down Sir Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai' He thought and looked up to from the bounties. 'Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro' He got a flashback to the fight he had with Zoro.

He gave a smile. "So those kids have caught the attention of the World Government, huh?" He said.

Then thought about Raven. 'They probably will talk about her too in this meeting' He said frowning a little 'Her beautiful eyes, purple hair, sweet smile...' He gave a little smile.

"I wonder when I'll see her again?" He said to himself.

* * *

"Captain" Zenn said snapping Raven out of her thoughts. "What are you dreaming about, huh?" He said giving a smirk. "Love?"

Raven started to blush and turned around to hide it from him. "W-what are y-you talking about?!" She stammered and brought her hands to her cheeks.

Zenn started to laugh and walked away. "Nothing..."

'Shit! He knows! Don't tell me...' Raven thought back when Liz talked about Mihawk. 'Blondie told him!' Raven rushed over to her first crew member with an angry look.

* * *

Mihawk was now on Mariejois.

"You're pretty eager to pick a fight. You're making the name of Buddha cry... Chief Admiral Sengoku" Doflamingo said grinning as usual.

"My ear has caught a rather boring conversation" Mihawk said and walked in the corridor. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Mihawk. "Have I come to the wrong place?" Mihawk said ironically.

"Hawk-eyes!" A Marine said.  
"The Marine Headquarters and the Shichibukai. Having two conflicting groups of equal power sitting at a round table... seems to be entirely meaningless" Mihawk said and walked into the room.

"Well, well" Doflamingo said a little surprised to see Mihawk. "The last man we expected to see has shown up"

"I never thought... that you..." Sengoku said said also surprised to see Mihawk.

Mihawk turned his gaze to Sengoku. "What? I'm only here to observe. I have a passing interest in the pirates on this meeting's agenda" He said with his usual expression. "Nothing more"

"In that case, would it be acceptable for me to be an observer as well?" A voice said. It was a man named Laffitte.

* * *

Raven wanted to talk with Liz alone, she dragged her into the cabin. "Did you tell Zenn about that talk you and I had?"  
Liz was confused. "Which talk?"

"The one about Mihawk" She said his name in a whisper but Liz heard it and started to giggle. "What's so funny?!"

"So you really like him, eh? But I didn't tell anyone about the talk so don't worry" She said and walked out of the cabin.  
"Then how does he know?!" She said in a whisper.

* * *

After their talk with Laffitte, they started to talk about the pirates who has caught the attention of the World Government. "Monkey D. Luffy... 100,000,000 Berries. He looks like an ordinary kid, I mean look at his poster" A Marine said.

"His first bounty was 30,000,000 Berries" Sengoku said.

"What! Isn't that too much for a first bounty?!" Another Marine said.

"He defeated a Marine Captain called Axe-Hand Morgan. After that he defeated three other wanted pirates. Buggy The Clown, Foul Play Krieg and Arlong the Saw. That was how he got a bounty this high" A Marine said.

"And after that, Crocodile..."

The three Shichibukai just listened to the conversation between the Marines. "This kid Luffy... has the power of a Devil Fruit called Gum Gum Fruit. It makes him a rubber man"

After talking about Luffy and Zoro, they started to talk about Raven and her crew. "This pirate called Shadow Blade Raven..." A Marine said. Mihawk turned his head towards the Marine who just had said his lovers name.

"Captain of the Crow Pirates, worth 100,000,000 Berries. Just as much as Straw Hat. She has three crew members who is wanted" A Marine said and showed all the wanted posters. "Paralyzing Liz 25,000,000 Berries, Strong Fist Zenn 37,000,000 Berries and Little Thief Clair 50,000,000 Berries"

"I heard that she has a new crew member but he is not wanted"

"Who is this new guy?" Sengoku asked.

"Well, he is a bandit and was caught by Captain Shade, but got saved by Shadow Blade. His name is Leonardo"

Sengoku thought for a moment. "Captain Shade... Isn't that Shadow Blade's father?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. But she doesn't like him"

* * *

The Crow pirates had landed on the island they had seen and was now walking into the town. Leo was guarding the ship while the others was going to find a new crew member.

'She just decided to find a new crew member... out of no where' Liz thought while glancing at her captain who was grinning. 'Well, she forgot about her past in just one night. I wonder what made her forget it so fast?' Liz were wondering and didn't realize that she bumped into Zenn's back.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, are you all right?" Zenn asked looking worried. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Liz looked up to Zenn's face and started to blush a little. "I-I'm okay!" She said really quickly.

Raven started to giggle a little, which made Liz a little angry. 'Now I have a secret about her' Raven thought.


	15. Author's Note!

Hey guys! Hope you all are well :D

I just wanna say that I'm changing the crew's name. It's going to be Raven Pirates instead. Because I was just reading a fanfic about Mihawk and an OC, and realized that the Crow Pirates name had been taken. So I wanna to change the name to Raven Pirates, and as you know Raven is a crow race so it's almost the same.

Hope you like my decision because other wise it would be like copying someone else idea.


	16. The ranger Lance

**Sorry for not updating! Couldn't get any ideas, it was hard to write this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece but I own my OCs**

**Review & Follow Plz ;)**

Raven and her crew were in a town. They rested there for two days.

"Captain! Captain, what are you doing here?!" Zenn asked running into the bar with the other crew members behind him.

Raven turned her head towards her crew. "Drinking!" She said with a big grin on her face. She was drunk as usual. "One more please!" Raven ordered.

The others just sat down and gave a sigh. "Well… guess we have to wait until she's done" Leo said.

Clair climbed on Leo's knees. "Why does big sis love sake that much? Does it taste that good? Can I try it?!" She asked.

"No! It's not good for children" Leo said placing his hand on her head and ruffled it.

Clair shook her head and frowned. 'Why are they always ruffling my hair?!' She thought.

Raven had drunk one and a half bottle sake. She was really drunk that she couldn't almost get up from her seat. The others helped her to get up.

The door slammed. "Hey! Bartender where is the money that you owed me?!" A man with a few men behind him asked.

The bartender panicked. "I-I paid it l-last night" He said.

Everyone around them ran out of the bar. "It's him!"

Raven and the others just watched while the man started to walk towards the bar. He sat down and took the sake bottle that was on the table. He started to drink from it.

"Hey, hey! That is mine!" Raven said walking towards the man in front of her. She gave a hiccup and looked at the man with an angry look.

The man just laughed at stood up. He took Raven's chin and came closer to her face. "You're a pretty lady… you belong to me from now on"

Raven pulled his hand away from her face and took out her sword. She pointed it to his neck. "I don't belong to anyone! Remember that you fucking trash!"

The man got scared but the other men who were watching drew out their weapons. The crew got ready to attack. "So… you're a pirate" The man said.

"Sir, that's Shadow Blade!" One of the men said and backed away. "Her bounty is 100,000,000 Berries"

The man ran out of the bar with the other men.

Raven sat down and continued her drinking. "What a weirdo"

"T-thanks for saving me" The bartender said. "Here, these are for you" He said and took out ten bottles of sake.

Raven's eyes started to glimmer. "Thanks old man!" Raven said and took all the bottles and rushed out from the bar.

Next day was a normal day as always. The crew was going to sail out just when they heard a boy's voice. "Hey! Wait!"

Everyone on the boat turned around to look at the guy who was running towards them. He had dark blue hair, a white shirt that was opened and showed his chest, brown pants that ended at his knees and black boots. He also carried a bow on his back.

"Who are you?" Liz asked and crossed her arms.

The boy was panting hard. He had run a long way to catch up with them. Finally when his breath stabilized he started to talk. "I'm Black Lance! I want to join you guys"

"Say what?!" Leo said giving a weird look.

Raven was lying on the floor and looking up to the sky. She turned her head towards him and saw that he was strong. "Hmm… Fight me" She said and stood up. "If you can impress me you're in, but if you can't… I'll kill you" She gave him an evil smirk.

Everyone on the ship smiled and sat down to watch the fight.

Lance was getting nervous but had decided that he was going to join them. "O-okay!" He drew out his bow and an arrow. He marked his target and shoot.

Raven dodged it easily. He kept on shooting but she dodged all of them. "Come on! Is that all you can do?!"

Lance took three arrows out and scratched himself with them. "Blood Arrows!" He said and shoot.

Raven dodged them but they followed her. One of them almost got into her flesh before she took out her sword and sliced it. The other two were behind her and flew towards her. Raven easily sliced them too. "You're good! I guess you can join us after all" She said and smiled.

"R-really!" Lance was surprised and just jumped up in the air with happiness. "YES!"

"Kid! How old are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm 16" He said and smiled towards him. Lance looked at the girl who was sitting on his shoulder. 'What a beauty!' He thought and started to blush a little.

Raven walked forward and said. "Let's introduce ourselves! I'm Lai D. Raven"

"I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo, and this girl here is Jon Clair" Leo said and greeted the new boy.

Clair jumped down from Leo's shoulders. "Nice to meet'cha" She said and stretched her hand. He took it.

'I'm holding her hand!' He thought and didn't want to release her hand. "Nice to meet you too" He said and looked her in the eyes. He started to feel some heat in his cheeks.

Leo who saw the look in his eyes interrupted his thoughts by holding his shoulder. "So… this is Liz and Zenn!" He said and turned him towards the other two.

The Raven Pirates were sailing the seas. They had been attacked by some Marines, but got out of it pretty easily. Everyone on the ship was bored. The weather was sunny and pretty hot.

Liz sat on the stairs, Zenn was sitting on the railings, Claire sat on Leo's shoulders, Lance was making some new arrows for himself and their captain was sitting on the head of the ship. She was thinking about Mihawk.

'I'm missing him already! When is he going to come and visit me?!' She thought and frowned a little.

Liz looked up at the sky. 'Is it a storm? No, it's a… cyclone!' She thought and jumped up. "Guys! Get ready, a cyclone is coming!"

Everyone jumped up to their feet. "Finally, action!" Raven shouted.


End file.
